Eight Legends
.]] The '''Eight Legends' (八神将, Hashinshō lit. Eight Divine Generals) were heroes who fought the dragons during the period known as The Scouring 1000 years in the past of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Each hero carried what were known as the Divine Weapons, whose power was so great they caused a series of elemental imbalances called the Ending Winter that caused the retreat of the dragons through the Dragon's Gate, effectively ending the Scouring. The Eight Legends After the fight with the dragons, the heroes parted ways, with most going on to found many of the various countries of Elibe. The Eight Legends were: *The Archsage, Athos, who resided in Arcadia after the Scouring. He is otherwise known as the 'Living Legend', due to the fact he was alive and appeared in the flesh during the events of The Blazing Blade. His Divine Weapon was Forblaze, the Infernal Element. *The Enigma, Bramimond, who sleeps below the Shrine of Seals in Bern. Bramimond has no personality, and instead mirrors the personality of those around it. Bramimond is associated with Valor, The Dread Isle, where they perfected dark powers to best dragons by sacrificing their humanity. Their Divine Weapon was Apocalypse, the Silencing Darkness. *The Champion, Roland, who founded Lycia. He is the great ancestor of Hector, Lilina, Eliwood and Roy, as well as the wielder of the Divine Weapon Durandal, the Blazing Sword, which was passed down to Eliwood during the events of The Blazing Blade. He appears to be the one to the left of the man in the center of the picture shown, due to what seems to be Durandal. *The Berserker, Durban, who settled in the Western Isles. His Divine Weapon was Armads, the Thundering Axe, which was passed down to Hector during the story of The Blazing Blade. *St. Elimine, who founded Etruria and the main religion of Elibe. Her present followers still speak about her, and claim that she actually ascended to Heaven from the Tower of the Saint in Aquleia, the capital of Etruria. She appears if the Player downloads the DLC from either a Demo Terminal in Japan or the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! bonus disc in North America. Her Divine Weapon was Aureola, the Supreme Light. *The Horseman Hanon, a female Nomad who founded Sacae. Her Divine Weapon was Mulagir, the Gale Bow. *The Knight, Barigan, who founded Ilia. His Divine Weapon was Maltet, the Ice Spear. *The Hero, Hartmut, was the first King of Bern. He wielded both the Divine Weapon Eckesachs and the Binding Blade, and is Zephiel and his sister Guinivere's great ancestor. He appears to be the man in the center of the picture shown. He also seems to be wearing the same armor as the Hero class, while holding what looks to be the Binding Blade. The Eight Legends appear to be loosely based on the concept of the Twelve Peers in the medieval epic poem: "The Song of Roland." Most of the Eight Heroes draw their names from characters in the poem. Divine Weapons The Divine Weapons were used by the Eight Legends to fight back against the Dragons during the Scouring. *Forblaze, the Scorching Reason, sometimes also translated as the Infernal Element. This was an Anima tome used by Athos. *Apocalypse, the Revealing Darkness, sometimes also translated as the Silencing Darkness. It was a Dark tome used by Bramimond. *Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lyn first refers to it as the Sword of Holy Fire. It was the Divine Weapon of Roland, and was eventually passed down to Eliwood during the story of the game. The Blazing Sword is the namesake of The Blazing Blade's title. *Armads, the Thundering Axe. It was used by Durban. During the game's events, it is given to Hector by Durban's spirit, who refers to himself as 'Armads'. *Aureola, the Supreme Light, sometimes also translated as The Pinnacle of Light. The Aureola was a Light tome that belonged to Elimine. Athos bears it during the last chapter in The Blazing Blade, though anyone with an S-rank in light magic may wield it. *Mulagir, the Gale Bow. This belonged to Hanon. *Maltet, the Lance of Ice and Snow. Barigan's Divine Weapon. *Eckesachs is Hartmut's Divine Weapon. He also had the Binding Blade, which was a sword with more strength than all of the Divine Weapons. In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, Eckesachs is in Zephiel's possession and is used in his last encounter with Roy's army. Eckesachs is the only Divine Weapon without a title, as it may have been Hartmut who bestowed the titles upon the seven other weapons. Gallery Category:Organizations